Under the Moonlight
by castlesaurus
Summary: Lily Luna Potter just wants to make it through her last year at Hogwarts without anyone discovering her true feelings for her best mate, and professor, Teddy Lupin. One day, Fate decides to turn everything upside down for the Gryffindor, and helps her discover who she wants to be, along with who she wants to be with. Find out what journey awaits Lily at Hogwarts and further on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

This is really, really bad.

Of all the witches and wizards in this school, she had to be the one to discover _them_.

Its official, Lily Luna Potter, decided. The universe hates her.

It's not enough that she has to put up with her obnoxious ex-boyfriend, Ryan, at every single turn.

Or that she must listen, for hours at end, to every single excruciating detail of her cousin Victoire's wedding, while secretly being in love with her fiancé, who just so happens to be Lily's best friend and professor here at Hogwarts.

Even after all that, when she decides to take the shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, it leads to her being dragged into the worst possible situation of her life.

Now, not only will that horrific scene forever be imbedded into her memory, Lily must figure out a way to tell Teddy Lupin, the man she's been in love with since she was eleven years old, that she caught his fiancé (her cousin) snogging Professor Davies behind the tapestry only two months before their wedding.

Yes, the universe seemed to hate her, indeed.


	2. Regrets

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

Lily shot off down the Grand Staircase towards the Defence Against the Darks Arts classroom, with only one thought in mind: she had to tell Teddy the truth.

She just couldn't believe Victoire. She and Ted had been together for as long as Lily could remember, and they were about to be married for God's sake!

Not only that, why on Earth would she choose Professor Davies? He was a premature-balding man, who spits when he talks. Gross.

As Lily turned into the corridor, she felt someone grab hold of her arm and yank her into an empty classroom. Lily turned around to face her cousin, Victoire. She was red in the face, either from running to catch up with Lily or from her snog-session with Davies.

Victoire looked at Lily with remorse in her eyes, something Lily was sure she had practiced on one too many occasions. "Lily, please, don't do this," Victoire pleaded. Lily took a deep breath, trying to hold in her anger. "Are you serious, Vic? Do you honestly expect me not to tell him about this? He's my best mate!"

"And I'm your cousin! I know we aren't very close, and obviously, I could tell that you've always been a little jealous of me…" Lily started to interrupt, but Victoire cut across her, "but you need to understand that I made a mistake with Roger! I was ending everything today, I promise."

Lily looked at her cousin and knew for a fact she never intended on "ending" anything with Davies. Lily, who was very annoyed with her cousin, took a deep breath and said, "Oh, yeah, it definitely looked like you were trying to end things, didn't it?"

Victoire rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what you walked in on, okay? I was ending it, whether you think so or not. Roger just doesn't like to take no for an answer." Lily was completely amazed at the lies spewing out of her cousin's mouth.

"How long have you been hooking up with Davies?" Lily demanded. "Not long, I promise. I-I made a mistake, Lil, a horrible mistake. Ted and I got into a fight, and Roger was there to comfort me. It only happened once, and when I went to end it today, he tried to snog me again. That is what you walked in on. It wasn't my fault, honest."

Victoire began to break down into tears, crying and sobbing about her "regrets." Lily was, for a split second, impressed. Any person who didn't know Vic would believe the remorse in her cousin's voice and the tears strolling down her beautiful face.

However, Lily had seen this act several times before. It worked on every single person, even her dad sometimes. It didn't matter because what Lily walked in on was not a man who just didn't know how to "take no for an answer."

Lily knew, however, that expressing that thought would get her nowhere with her cousin. "Whether you were "going to end it," Vic," Lily began, "is beside the point. You still did it once. Teddy deserves to know that."

Victoire stopped crying, instantly. "Why on Earth does he need to know? I told you, Lily, for the third time already, that I ended it. Don't make me ruin my whole relationship with Ted over one mistake."

"Why did you do it to begin with?" Victoire looked at her. She was clearly aggravated at Lily for not believing her every word, but hid it well. Lily watched as Victoire's lips quivered before answering, "I already told you that we argued, Lily."

"So, what? Couples argue, that happens in relationships. Hell, even my parents argue sometimes, and you don't see my mum running off, having an affair. Now, I'll ask one more time, why did you do it?"

Victoire took her time answering, and when she did, she had such a defeated tone. "I was tired that he wasn't being involved in the wedding planning. When I would address him about it, he sounded so disinterested. Then he started to become extremely distant. I-I thought he was cheating on _me_ , Lily!

I was upset, and I confided in Roger. He was there for me. It was the one and only moment of weakness I ever had in my relationship with Ted, and I regretted it as soon as it happened. I know now that Ted would never cheat on me. I accept now that he gets in these weird moods every month, but like any normal human being, I doubted him.

So, with admitting my mistakes, and making the decision to end everything with Roger, I don't feel there is any reason for Ted to know about this, wouldn't you agree?" Victoire clutched at her heart and began to cry again.

Lily was dumbfounded. She was shocked at audacity of her cousin, trying to turn everything around on Teddy. He had always put up with Victoire's crap, always being completely devoted to her, even when everyone could see Victoire did not show him the same devotion.

Lily was getting angry now. "You do realize, Victoire, that the reason Teddy doesn't get involved with the wedding planning anymore is because he wanted a low-profile wedding, with just friends and family, but you decided to have this big affair, and specifically guilt-tripped my dad into officiating you would get more coverage?"

Victoire halted her tears at once, and looked as if she was about to interrupt. "And furthermore," Lily continued sharply, "obviously because of these wedding plans that "mysteriously" got leaked, the prophet has been producing more pages about Teddy's "tragic past" and his parents. So, of course, he would be thinking about his parents a lot as the wedding got closer, having to deal with the fact that they will never see him married."

Victoire's eyes were blazing with anger. "You act as if I didn't realize that already, and Ted hasn't had any problem with the Prophet covering our wedding. How dare you insinuate that I leaked my own wedding plans!" Victoire snapped.

Lily had finally had it with her cousin's lies. "Oh, I know you leaked the wedding plans. You would do anything to get more attention. How dare you make this out as Ted's fault?! And if you ever paid attention to someone other than yourself, you would know the reason why Ted gets "moody" around this time is because it's a full moon tonight. It reminds him of his dad, you lying, cheating, git."

Victoire's face turned from anger to pure hatred in a matter of seconds. "So, it seems like nothing I say will convince you, will it? As I've said, you have always been jealous of me, and I can see why. If I had your hair and complexion, I would want to be just like me, too," Victoire said, coolly, flipping her long, blonde hair out of her face.

"But do you honestly think that Ted would believe you over me? You can pretend all day that Ted is your "best mate," but you were just that stupid little brat that wouldn't leave him alone. He doesn't actually want anything to do with you."

Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Look, Vic, I'm not dealing with you anymore. I will give you until the end of the week to tell Teddy the truth, and let him come to his own conclusions about the type of person you really are."

Lily pushed past her fuming cousin, not wanting to even be in the same vicinity as her anymore. "And what happens, if I don't tell him, Lily?" Victoire asked, with even more hate in her voice.

Lily stop but didn't turn around. She spoke her next words with determination. "I promise you, Vic, if you don't tell him, I will."

And with that, Lily strode off to her dormitory, making sure to avoid any shortcuts along the way.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

Lily spent the rest of her week avoiding Teddy. She wasn't waivering on her threat to Victoire, but Lily knew if she spent her usual time with Ted, the truth would eventually spill out.

She wanted to give Vic the chance to tell him the truth, but one day turned into three, and three turned into five. Finally, after a full week had passed, Lily decided it was time to tell Ted the truth.

She made her way down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and this time, no one stopped her. She paused at Ted's office door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in." Lily opened the door. "Hey, Ted," Lily began, shyly. Ted turned around, surprised. "Oh, hey Lil, I wasn't expecting you."

Lily looked a little guilty, "Yeah, I know I haven't really seen you much this past week, and I can explain that. It's, uh, been a rough week."

Ted gave a small laugh, but Lily detected no humor in it. She immediately knew something was wrong. "I can assure you, Lil, that your week was significantly better than mine."

Lily looked up at Ted and noticed that for the first time, Ted's hair had turned dark black, very different from his usual turquoise hair. She also noticed that his green eyes, usually so full of light and humor, were now dark and angry.

"What happened?" Lily asked, amazed Victoire may have told the truth for once. "I found out that my "loving" fiancée has been shagging Roger Davies for the past six months," Teddy stated. "Six months?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Six whole months. That's how long they've been shagging apparently, and I've been the stupid fool to not see it," Ted spit out.

Lily was so confused. It didn't make sense because Vic surely would've tried to play the victim like she did with Lily. Unless she was wrong about her cousin, and she had actually become remorseful. "So, what all did Vic say when she told you?" Lily asked, trying to understand.

Teddy gave a dry laugh, "What makes you think she told me anything? You, of all people, know that Victoire never admits when she does something wrong." Lily still looked confused, "Well if Vic didn't tell you, who did?"

"Oh, Davies couldn't wait to tell me all about it. In detail, might I add. I sent for Victoire about an hour ago. That's who I was expecting when you came in. I'm going to make her to tell me in person." Lily felt so guilty and heartbroken for Ted. Despite her feelings for him, Ted was the last person who deserved to go through this.

"Ted, I am so sorry," Lily expressed. She wanted to take the blame for his heartache because Lily now knew that she should've told him sooner. "Aw, don't be, Lil, this isn't your fault. I always knew Vic could be hateful at times, but I always thought the good I saw in her outweighed the bad, and no one ever expected her to do this."

"Ted, there's something I need to tell you…" Lily once again began to tell Ted what she knew, but before she could say more, the door burst open.

Lily looked around and saw Victoire run in, tears already streaming down her beautiful face, as she threw herself into Teddy's arms. "Oh, my darling Ted, why would you send me that horrid letter? Why would you call off our wedding?"

Victoire was sobbing into Ted's shoulder, but Ted was not holding her. "I think you would know why I would call off the wedding, my _darling_ ," Ted said in disgust. Victoire looked up at him, confusion evident on her pretty face. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Ted's expression hardened. "Well since you want to act like you don't understand, let me explain it to you. See, it's come to my attention, you have had a rather heated "friendship" with my colleague, Roger Davies."

Victoire froze. "Wh-what did you say?" Her voice barely a whisper. "You heard me, Victoire." Lily knew she was intruding and began to back away towards the door. "Ted, I-I can explain. It isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Victoire began pleading.

Lily, whose clumsiness couldn't have shown up at a worst moment, tripped over the rug, and knocked a lamp off the nearby table. The crash alerted Victoire to Lily's presence for the first time since she entered the room.

Victoire's eyes darkened, and she drew her wand as she screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM, YOU NOSEY LITTLE…" "It was not Lily who told me, Victoire," Ted stated harshly. Lily looked up at him, thankfully, but Ted would no longer meet her eyes.

"I don't understand. Who told you, then?" Cried Victoire. "Your dear friend, Roger, of course. He made sure to tell me in full detail about all the fun you've both been having together. So now is the time to finally be honest, Vic."

Victoire started sobbing, trying to cover up for whatever Roger told him. "It's too late to try to talk your way out of this. I already know it's true. The least you could do is admit to it." Ted did not raise his voice, but spoke with complete finality.

"Pl-please don't tell anyone about this. It will ruin me. Please," Victoire begged. Ted stared at her, emotionless. "Don't worry, no one will know the real reason why we're over. You can even blame it on me, if you'd like. I, unlike you, don't really care what people think of me, so I give my word not to say anything. It will be my parting gift to you."

Victoire continued to cry, "T-Ted, please..," she began, but Ted cut her off. "Just get out, Victoire. Go." Victoire ran out, sobbing as she went.

Lily realized that the atmosphere remained tense, and when she looked up at Ted, he still refused to meet her gaze. "Ted, I.." Lily began. "No, Lily, I need you to leave, too," Ted said, firmly. Lily was taken aback. "You want me to leave? Why?"

"Lily, it's obvious that you knew about Victoire and Davies, and you didn't tell me." Even though Ted's voice was steady, he couldn't hide the hurt that was evident all over his face. "No, Ted, I can explain. Just let me explain," Lily pleaded.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Lily. You were supposed to be my best mate. Out of everyone, I didn't think you would ever lie to me." Now, the pain was clear in Ted's voice. "Teddy, I didn't lie to you!" Lily started to say again.

"How long did you know about them?" He asked. "A week, Ted, that's it, but listen.." "So, you knew for a week, and didn't think to tell me?" Then some form of realization dawned on his face that quickly changed to anger. "Of course, that's why you were avoiding me, to protect Victoire's secret. I really am a fool."

Lily was angry now, "No, that was not why!" Ted wasn't listening anymore. "You and Victoire are just alike," Ted began. Meanwhile, Lily looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. "You use people, and don't care who you hurt in the process." Lily just stood there, still stunned at the harshness in Ted's voice.

Then Ted looked at her, his eyes a mix of anger and pain. "Get out of my office, Potter. Now. Whether you choose to respect it or not, I am still your professor, and you will do as I say."

Lily snapped back to reality and looked at Ted, mirroring his anger with her own. "Don't worry, _professor_ , I'm going." With that, Lily turned around and stomped out the door, slamming it shut.

She refused to allow her mind to feel or process anything that happened until she made it to her dormitory. She fell on her bed, closed the curtains, murmured the _muffliato_ curse, and began to cry her heart out. Thankful that no one could hear her.

How did she possibly manage to screw things up so badly? She knew she could never get the look Teddy gave her out of her mind, like she was the scum on the bottom of his shoe.

She understood why he was upset, and she knew that she should've told him about Victoire as soon as she found out, but he was being a git by not letting her explain!

Lily was going to fix this. She just needed to figure out how.


	4. Forgiveness

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

Lily tried to speak with Teddy over the next few weeks, but she knew he was avoiding her. He made sure to avoid any of their usual hang out spots, like Hagrid's or the astronomy tower. No matter how early she arrived for class, he would not emerge from his office until after the bell rang.

Lily figured she might have a good shot if she secretly stayed behind after class, but he would return to his office as soon as class was dismissed. Lily found out, however, that hammering on the door would lead to no results other than a hurt hand.

Lily knew that she had to wait for the next full moon if she was ever going to get Ted to talk to her again. She didn't want to invade Ted's privacy because only she knew where he went on those nights. She knew he liked to go alone on these nights, but she also knew this was the one place he couldn't avoid her. She had to make things right.

So, on the night of the full moon, she retrieved her father's old invisibility cloak, passed down from Harry to James to Al, and finally, to her, and headed down to the Great Lake.

It was easy to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris with the cloak on, and once she made it to the Great Hall, Lily sped down to the lake and there he was. His hair had turned blue again. Not turquoise though, but the darkest shade of blue Lily had ever seen. She knew it was a sign of the pain he felt. Even in all the sadness tonight brought him, Lily couldn't stop admiring how beautiful he was.

As much as she wanted to, she knew there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. For his pain that night wasn't about Victoire or even her, but the loss of the parents he would never get to know. That's why he came out here every month of the full moon, to think about them.

Lily pulled the cloak off and was about to speak when Ted beat her to it. "I knew you would be here tonight." He sounded resigned. Lily, however, was determined to get her point across. "I came here to explain what happened with Vic."

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I knew about her and Davies. I walked in on them, and I gave her a week to confess, otherwise I was going to tell you, Ted! You have to believe that." Ted to a long swig out of a drink, and for the first time, Lily focused on the fire whiskey bottles at his feet. Lily could tell he definitely had quite a few.

"Look," Lily began, "I can understand why you were angry, but getting mad at me for something Vic did isn't fair. You know I would never want you to be hurt. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I thought it should come from her first! How could you blame for that?"

Ted sighed, "Lil, I don't blame you. I'm not angry with you. I avoided you because I was ashamed at how I acted towards you. I let my anger at Victoire get the better of me, and I know I lashed out at you unfairly. After how I acted, I knew I didn't deserve to even be around you. I still don't." He paused to take another drink.

Lily looked at Ted. There it was again, his need to take the blame for everything. Teddy always made sure to shoulder the responsibility for everyone else's actions, even if he had no fault in it. Like with Vic, Ted had no problem taking the blame for calling off the wedding.

He doesn't feel he deserves anything, so he blames himself for any ill situations that come his way. Lily rolled her eyes, "I think I can choose who deserves to be around me on my own, thanks."

Ted looked up at her with remorse in his eyes. "Please, forgive me, Lil. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Believe me, you're the last person I would ever want to hurt."

Lily sat down beside him. "Ted, it's alright. You were upset and angry. What Vic did..it was wrong. She deserved worse than what you even said to her, yet there you were, being the kindhearted and wonderful man I've always known."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm just so wonderful. So wonderful that my fiancé decided to cheat on me. With Davies of all people. You know he spits when he talks?"

Lily laughed for the first time in weeks. "Yeah, I've noticed. It just goes to show that she doesn't deserve someone like you. You're too good for her." Lily placed her hand on his.

Ted stopped and stared at her, in a way he had never looked at her before. For a second Lily thought he gave her the same look she gave him so frequently, but she knew that was impossible. It was absurd.

Lily, turning red, removed her hand from his, and continued quickly, "I'm sure you'll find someone else. Someone who deserves you." Lily looked back at Ted, but the look she imagined was gone, which only solidified her point that Teddy Lupin would never have feelings for her.

Ted drained the rest of the bottle, and made them all disappear with the flick of his wand. "I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be alone. Like my dad," he said, resigned. Lily looked at him, shocked. "But your dad married your mum! He was happy and in love."

Teddy laughed for a second, "No, I know that, but I asked Harry everything I could about my parents, and he was honest, which I appreciated. Yes, my parents were in love, but if Dad had had it his way, they would've stayed apart. Dad didn't feel like he deserved anyone, either, because he was a werewolf."

Ted sighed, "I know I haven't been through anything like that, but I still have had so many people sacrifice for me. My parents gave their lives, my grandmother raised me, and your whole family took me in as their own. And that doesn't even begin to describe how I've repaid everyone for their kindness."

Lily just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I've been selfish, Lil. There were so many signs with Vic. I've known for a long time that she and I were never meant to be, but I held on. I didn't want to let go of the family I've had since I was young. I found myself wanting things I knew I could never have…"

He paused and stared at Lily. She thought she saw a small blush on his cheeks, but that could've been from the fire whiskey. "So," Ted continued, "I told myself Vic was the one for me. I knew it made Harry happy, Bill and Fleur, everyone.

"At one point, I could even tell it made you happy. I didn't want to let that go of that sense of family, because I knew if I ended things with her, it may all go away. I used Vic for my own personal gain. So, when I ended it and took the blame, it wasn't because of how "kindhearted and wonderful" I am. It's because I knew it was really my fault, for using her like that. That's why I deserve to be alone. I don't deserve you or your family."

Ted stood, a little unsteadily, and looked up at the full moon above them. "I love coming out here. It makes me feel a connection to my parents that I didn't know I had until I started Hogwarts. There's something about this spot and the light of the full moon, I almost feel their presence here with me."

Lily smiled up at him. How could he not see how amazing he was? Lily couldn't help feel even closer to him. He wasn't selfish, he just wanted family. Lily knew that after tonight, she could never love anyone more than she loved Teddy Lupin.

"So, for the record, you're not selfish. In fact, your explanation made you sound even less selfish than ever," Lily smiled.

"Believe me, I'm selfish in a way you will never know, Lil, and I'm going to be alone because of it. It's the best choice for everyone. I'm going to follow my dad's advice, and do what he did. Distance myself. From love, from everyone. It's the only choice."

Lily became angry. Who was he talking about distancing himself from? Victoire? Her family? Lily, herself? Lily began to feel tears streaming down her face. Was he really that upset with himself for ending things with Vic that he felt the need to ostracize himself from everyone? People who love him and have been there for him through everything?

Lily jumped up, fire blazing in her brown eyes. "And just who, do you think you're distancing yourself from?" Teddy looked away from her gaze. "Lil, you know how things are going to be, and I can't ask you to choose between me and your family."

"No one is going to ask me to! Your breakup with Vic won't have anything to do with how everyone sees you! How I see you!" Ted looked at her again, and before Lily knew what she was doing, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Lily felt Ted freeze for the slightest second, but then his arms wrapped around her tightly as he returned the kiss in equal fervor. The kiss could've gone on for days. It was the most amazing feeling Lily had ever experienced. Everything felt perfect and right for the first time in Lily's life. She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Teddy Lupin, and more amazingly, he was kissing her back!

She felt every care in the world slip from her mind, nothing mattered in that moment besides the way his lips felt against hers. Every thought was disappearing; the thought of what her parents would think, the thought of Ted being her professor, and the thought of Victoire…

Victoire. The thought of her cousin made her pause and push Ted away. It wasn't because she felt an over amount of guilt, but the fact that Teddy had just ended his engagement with Vic only a few shorts weeks ago, mixed with the amount of alcohol he had drank tonight, made Lily believe that this kiss, the most amazing kiss she had ever had, couldn't be genuine on Ted's part.

He had recently been hurt. He was drunk. Anyone would get lost in a moment like this. He probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. A million thoughts were now racing through Lily's mind. How could she ruin her friendship with Ted this way? If somehow, he remembered this, what would he say? Lily didn't even want to think of his rejection. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

Lily looked up at Ted. He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. _"Oh God,"_ Lily thought, _"this is bad."_

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know…what I mean is..I-I have to go," Lily stammered. Then, she did the best thing she could think of; she turned around and ran back to the castle, grabbing her invisibility cloak on the way.

Lily heard Ted call her name, but he did not follow her. When she finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room, she flung the cloak off and looked out towards the lake. She saw Ted look up at the moon, then slowly, he turned and made his way back up to the castle.

Lily went to bed feeling worse than she had when Ted was mad at her. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, Ted wasn't kissing her back because he had _feelings_ for her. How could he? She was plain, clumsy Lily Potter. Why would he want her when he could have someone like her cousin? Plus, she was half his age. Ugh, she thought to herself, why must she be so stupid?

The only hope Lily had was that Teddy had had one too many fire whiskeys or her friendship with him was surely doomed.

One thing was very certain though; she was never going to get that kiss out of her mind.


	5. Avoidance

**Chapter 4: Avoidance**

Over the next few weeks, Lily avoided Teddy like the plague. She just didn't know how to approach him. At the end of every class period, Teddy tried to ask Lily to stay, but Lily was out of there quicker than a snitch.

It's not that Lily wanted to give Ted the cold shoulder. In all honesty, she missed her best mate more than anything. She just didn't know if she could handle the rejection that was sure to come from her now sober friend's mouth.

All Lily could do was think about the amazing and Earth-shattering kiss she and Teddy shared. She replayed it over and over in her head every single night before bed. It wasn't long before the dreams began to occur. _Well_ , Lily thought, _it was more like dreams that turned into nightmares._

Each one was the same. One moment, Lily would be kissing Ted, completely happy and lost in his embrace, and the next, Victoire would begin screaming Unforgivable Curses at her. It was enough to make her wake up in chills every night.

But even the nightmares couldn't stop Lily from reliving that kiss every chance she had. Sometimes, she even let her mind wander during lessons. She enjoyed getting lost in her happy little bubble, kissing Teddy passionately, and sometimes that passion lead to more things…

"Miss Potter." Lily felt herself being dragged from her bubble, feeling it about to pop. "MISS POTTER!" Lily jumped in surprise and nearly fell from her chair. She looked up to meet Teddy's gaze, and felt her cheeks reddening at the steamy thoughts her mind wandered to about the man in front of her.

"Well thank you for finally gracing us with your attention, Miss Potter. I will need to speak with you after class," Ted stated authoritatively before resuming his lesson.

Lily began to protest at once. "But Te-, I mean, Professor Lupin, I can't stay after class today, I-have to, um…" "I don't care what you have planned. You will stay behind or it will be 50 points from Gryffindor." All her fellow Gryffindors started to groan and snap at her to just shut it.

"But Professor," Lily tried again. "Not another word, Miss Potter. My office, after class. And I suggest you pay attention rather than doze off during my lesson." Teddy spoke with finality. Lily cursed herself. In all the classes, she chose to daydream in the class of the man whom she was daydreaming about. _Nice going, Lily,_ she thought. 

After what felt like the shortest lesson in all history, Teddy dismissed the other students. "Not you, Miss Potter. Don't think I can't see you backing away. My office. Now." Teddy paused. "Unless you want to damage Gryffindor's shot at the House Cup?"

Slytherin students sneered as they passed her. No doubt thinking the "teacher's pet" was finally getting what was coming to her. Little did they know, it was for a completely different reason. Lily rolled her eyes and made her way up to Teddy's office.

Once all the students had filed out of the class, Teddy followed Lily into his office and closed the door. Lily heard him mutter the _muffliato_ curse before turning to face her. "Lil, we need to talk about the other night," Teddy began, his harsh tone earlier completely disappeared.

Lily refused to meet his gaze. "No, Ted, I don't think we do," Lily said defiantly. "Lil, listen..." Teddy tried to speak, but Lily cut him off. "Ted, honestly, you were pretty pissed that night. I wouldn't be surprised if you imagined many different things happening that didn't take place at all, like, um, for instance," Lily tried to come up with something, anything that could help her avoid this conversation.

"Like us snogging?" Ted interjected, with half smile. Before Lily could interject, Ted continued, "Lil, I admit I had a few fire whiskeys, but I wasn't that far gone. It happened. There's no point in pretending it didn't."

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine with pretending it never happened." Lily tried to sound as unaffected as possible, even though her heart could never pretend that kiss wasn't the best kiss of her life.

Lily chanced a look at Teddy's face. She thought for a split second that she saw hurt cross Teddy's eyes, but it was gone so fast, she believed she had imagined it. Teddy took a deep breath. "But it did happen, Lil. And because of it, you've been avoiding me. You're my best mate. I don't want to lose our friendship over this."

Lily's eyes began to water. Friendship. That's all she would be to Ted; a friend, a kid, someone who is so inferior to people like Victoire, whose very presence demands adoration the moment she walks into a room. Lily was dumb to believe that someone like Teddy Lupin could ever have real feelings for her. Not when he had someone like her cousin.

"Lily, please don't be upset. I'm not saying our friendship is over. I just want us to fix this so we can go back to being us again." This made Lily want to burst into tears even more. Teddy didn't understand. She wasn't upset because she thought their friendship was over. She was upset because all there would ever be between them was friendship.

But honestly, what did Lily actually expect? That he would profess his undying love for her, sweep her off her feet, and live happily ever after? _C'mon, Lil, don't be daft,_ Lily thought to herself.

"Look, we were both caught up in the moment, and I had been drinking. It's easy to make poor decisions in moments like that," Ted began to explain. Lily's heart broke. "Yeah," was all Lily could muster to say.

"Not saying that it wasn't a satisfactory kiss," Ted fumbled nervously, "but we both know how inappropriate it was, and we can't let something like that ever happen again…" _Satisfactory kiss? More like a mind-blowing, Earth-shattering, heart-wrenching kiss._ At least that's how Lily felt it to be. She came to conclusion that Teddy didn't share in those same sentiments.

Although Lily's heart was shattered into a million pieces, she knew she couldn't live without Ted as her best friend. So, she summoned up the courage to say her next few words. She knew she needed to get out of there fast before she broke down completely.

"Listen, Teddy, it's like you said. We were caught up in the moment and you were drunk. It meant nothing to either of us. So, let's just forget about that night and go back to being best mates, okay?" Lily thought she saw a flicker of hurt in Ted's eyes, again, but it disappeared faster than the fire whiskey bottles last night.

"Of course, I would like nothing more than that," Ted answered, looking at Lily with stormy grey eyes. Lily had never seen them this color before. He looked so troubled, yet so gorgeous. Lily had to stop herself from jumping up and kissing him again.

She took a deep breath, and mustering up as much strength as she possibly could, said, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow at our usual spot. No more avoiding, on either of our parts."

"Deal," Ted said.

"Good." And with that, Lily gave her best mate a small smile, left his office, and managed to make it to her four-poster bed before completely breaking down.


	6. Acceptance

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

"So, has that wanker Ryan messed with you anymore?" Ted asked Lily, as they ate lunch at their favorite spot, the Astronomy Tower. Lily rolled her eyes, "When does he ever not mess with me? We broke up six months ago, and he still won't leave me alone." "I can always give him detention with Filch if you'd like," Ted offered. Lily laughed.

Things with Ted had completely gone back to normal after their last talk. They started hanging out again, and Lily bottled up her feelings, only allowing them to break through when she was dreaming. Ted, however, was still oblivious to her true feelings. Lily didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed about that fact.

"What about you? Is Vic still writing you?" Lily wondered. Ted sighed, "She still sends me the occasional apology, but I know her and Davies are still, well, you know. I did get a pretty nasty howler from Bill though." Lily rolled her eyes. She was still shocked that Vic allowed the whole family to believe Ted just dumped her for no reason at all.

"I wish you would just let me tell my family the truth," Lily said. Teddy shrugged. "Nah, it's fine, Lil. All Vic has is her reputation. I won't stoop to her level by trying to ruin it. Besides, this will all blow over eventually." "She's still a git. I could always hex her if you'd like," Lily threw in.

Teddy laughed. Lily almost swooned. She loved making Ted laugh. "Thanks, Lil." "Ah, anything to help out a damsel in distress, like yourself," Lily joked, nudging him.

The next thing Lily felt was Teddy throwing her backwards onto the ground. He hovered over her; his face just inches away from her. Lily could swear she saw the same longing she felt reflected in his own eyes. She even thought he might be about to kiss her.

Teddy leaned down even closer. Lily's heart started hammering in her chest. Then, he moved to her ear and whispered, "You take that back." Before Lily could even respond, Teddy started tickling her. He was relentless, pinning both her arms down with hand, and tickling her all over with the other until Lily was gasping for breath. Lily tried to fight back, laughing the whole time, but it was no use.

"Fine!" Lily gasped, but Teddy didn't stop. "Who's the real damsel?" Teddy ask, tickling Lily's sides. "I am, okay? I am!" Lily exclaimed. "Exactly," Teddy stated, laying down on his back. "It's not fair when you do that. I'm obviously not as strong as you," Lily complained, turning to face him.

"Well, get stronger then," Ted laughed. Lily rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm still better at potions than you. I may bake you some cookies and slip something in them to make you shrimpy again." Ted feigned ignorance. "I've never been shrimpy." Lily gave him an amusing smile. "You must've forgotten how you looked when you finally hit puberty."

Ted's eyes narrowed. "Don't think I've forgotten the terrible acne phase you went through, Lil." Lily blushed. "Fair enough." They both laughed, and suddenly, Ted was staring at her. Lily felt the mood shift from comical to, well, almost romantic.

Ted continued to stare into Lily's eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. She found it harder to breath, and she could feel her cheeks getting redder by each passing second. In that moment, she recognized the look in Ted's eyes. The longing for a closeness, for something more than what they were. She knew that look all too well, for it was the same look she gave him so often.

Ted reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lily's ear, slowly touching her cheek as he pulled his hand back. Lily's heart beat ecstatically. She felt herself start to crave more than just this silent, but intense interaction. She wanted his lips on hers again.

Lily started to lean forward, ever so slightly. "Lily," Ted began to say. "Yes?" Lily asked, still slowly moving her face closer. "There's something I've been wanting to say, even though I know I shouldn't," Ted continued. Lily paused for a moment. "What do you mean, Ted?"

Ted took a deep breath. "That night at the lake, well, there's a reason I said I was being selfish." "I know, Ted, you already explained everything to me. You didn't want to lose any of us." "Well, yes, that was partly it, but there was another reason. A much bigger reason. One, I'm not even sure I should be saying right now." Ted seemed to struggle to find the right words. Lily put her hand on his face. "Ted, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Ted placed his hand over hers. "I know, Lil. Okay, here it goes. The reason why I was being so selfish is because I couldn't stand the thought of not being around you all the time. I knew if I ended things with Vic, and everyone blamed me, there was a good chance you would, too. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Lily's heart did a somersault, but she knew his affection wasn't romantic. He was her best mate. _Of course, he wouldn't want to lose me. Don't think this to be any more than what it is, Lily,_ she thought to herself. "Ted, you're my best mate. You're never going to lose me," Lily stated firmly.

Ted looked confused for a moment, and then said, "No, Lil, I don't think you realize what I'm trying to say." Lily's heart started beating even faster than before. All she could do was hope he would say the words that she so desperately longed for him to say.

Ted took another deep breath. "Lily, I-," but they were interrupted by the screeching of an owl swooping down by them. They both jumped up, apart from each other. The spell was broken.

Ted walked over and unrolled the parchment from the owl's leg. Reading the letter, he cursed himself. "Shit, McGonagall's looking for me. I have to go." Lily couldn't believe her luck. Finally, Ted was about to let his walls down and open up in a way he never done with her before. Of course, it would be interrupted by a bloody owl.

Ted start cleaning up everything with a wave of his wand. As he started to turn away, Lily called, "Wait! Aren't you going to at least finish what you were about to say?" Ted took yet another deep breath and looked apologetically at Lily. "Lil, I'm so sorry. What I said, and what I was about to say, it, well, it was inappropriate. Just forget I said anything." With that, he gave a wave, sadness and regret evident in his beautiful green eyes, and made his way down the Astronomy Tower.

Lily was more confused than ever. What had Teddy meant? Was he about to confess real feelings for her? As much as she wanted to believe that, it just felt impossible for her to think Ted, a man who could have any woman he wanted, would want her. As she made her way down the Astronomy Tower, she couldn't get Ted words out of her mind.

Ted may not be irrevocably in love with her, but there was definitely more between them than what he was willing to admit. She knew better than to push Ted, but she was going to get to the bottom of Ted's feelings one way or another. She knew it may not end in the way she hoped, but she couldn't deny that this change in her relationship with Ted was exciting and passionate. For that, she was willing to accept things as they were. For now.


	7. Annoyance

**Chapter 6: Annoyance**

It was reaching closer to the Christmas holidays. Teddy acted like his usual self, but made sure to keep a certain amount of physical distance away from Lily. Lily had accepted that what happened between them at the Lake, and again on the Astronomy Tower, was likely never going to happen again.

That didn't stop her, however, from wishing it would. Teddy Lupin was all she could think about it. This was much more than a simple crush. She was falling more in love with her professor with each passing day. She couldn't help herself. He was just perfect for her in every way.

Not paying attention, Lily walk right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily quickly apologized. However, when she looked up into the arrogant eyes of her ex-boyfriend, Ryan, she instantly regretted not running away while she had the chance. "On second thought," Lily said with annoyance, "I'm not sorry. Goodbye."

Lily turned to walk away, but Ryan grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Ryan," Lily warned. "Don't be like that Lily. I want to talk," Ryan stated, firmly. Lily yanked her arm out of his grip. "Well I don't want to talk to you. When are you going to take a hint, and realize I don't want to be around you ever again?" Lily started walking as far away from Ryan as she could.

Ryan followed closely after. "Look, I know you're in one of your pissy little moods, but I know you miss me." Lily rolled her eyes, something she remembered doing quite a bit during her short romance with Ryan. "The only thing I miss, Ryan, is not getting away from you sooner than I did. Now, leave me alone, or I will hex you." Ryan laughed. It made Lily want to hex him even more.

"When are you going to get over what happened and just forgive me already?" Ryan asked, annoyed now. Lily stopped and stared at the stupid oaf in front of her.

"Hmm, let's see. Maybe when you get a time turner, go back, and tell yourself NOT to tell your friends I "gave it up to you" on the Quidditch fields after practice." Lily resumed walking away, hoping Ryan would finally leave her alone. He didn't.

"C'mon, all the guys expected me to get something from you. You expect me to not live up to their expectations?" Ryan asked, innocently. Lily had to try extremely hard not to curse this git. "So, you think lying was the right answer? Because, if I recall correctly, I told you that I was never going to sleep with you," Lily retorted.

Ryan looked annoyed now. "We all know you were just playing hard to get. You wouldn't have been able to resist me in the end," Ryan stated, smugly. Lily laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Believe me, Ryan, I resisted you on one too many occasions. I never would've slept with you. I have something called dignity."

Ryan reached for her arm again and spun her around to face him. "Now, listen here, Lily. You are going to be with me again. The dance is coming up, and you're going to be my date. So, drop this snarky attitude, be a good witch, and make sure you pick out something sexy to wear," Ryan threatened.

Lily once again yanked her arm away, but this time, drew her wand. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I will hex you. How would you like to show up to the dance with boils all over your face?" Lily warned him. Ryan rolled his eyes, anger evident in them. "You don't scare me, Potter. You will do as I say," Ryan went for his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Lily yelled. Ryan's wand flew out of his hand. Lily kept her wand pointed at Ryan. "I told you to leave me alone, Ryan. This is your final warning. Whatever you want from me is never going to happen," Lily started to turn to walk away again, but saw Ryan jump for his wand out of the corner of her eye.

Lily aimed the Furnunculus curse right at Ryan's face. There was a loud shriek, and Ryan looked up, covered in boils. "You'll pay for this, Potter!" Ryan spewed, while puss oozed down his face from the popping pimples.

Lily, while disgusted at the grotesque figure before her, laughed out loud. "Oh really? Look where threatening me just got you, Ryan. Grow up." Ryan stood up and pointed his wand at Lily. Lily readied hers. Before either could spew a curse, they were interrupted.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" Lily and Ryan both flinched. Lily turned to see the face of Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, looking at the scene in front of her with surprise in her eyes. "I can explain, Professor," Lily began, but was cut off by Ryan.

"Professor McGonagall, Potter attacked me. I politely asked her to leave me alone, but she clearly hasn't taken the rejection of me breaking up with her well. I was just trying to defend myself," Ryan pleaded.

Lily became angry. "I'll hex you again, you great, pimply arsehole!" Lily shouted. "That will be enough, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said. Lily stared incredulously. "But, Professor…" Lily began to interject. "Silence, Miss Potter. Mr. Peters, you may want to visit the infirmary. I don't need any more of what's dripping from your face on my floors. Off you go."

Ryan's face turned bright red, which only made the boils on his face even more revolting. Lily stifled her laugh. "Yes, Professor," Ryan muttered. He gave Lily one last threatening look, before stomping away from them.

Lily looked upon the steely eyes of the Headmistress and gulped. As much as she liked Minerva McGonagall outside of school, she was absolutely terrified of her inside school. McGonagall showed no favoritism, not even to "the Chosen One's" daughter.

"So, Miss Potter, care to explain what happened here?" McGonagall asked, sternly. "Well, Ryan was threatening me. He was going to hex me. I just happened to get to him, first." McGonagall looked down at the mess Ryan made. She made it all vanish with the flick on her wand.

"Five points from Gryffindor and detention this Saturday," McGonagall stated with finality. Lily began to protest, but McGonagall cut her off. "No arguing, Miss Potter. Detention this Saturday. Eight o'clock, with Professor Lupin. I will notify him so he can plan accordingly."

Lily's mood lifted immediately. Saturday night with Teddy Lupin, alone? She felt herself feeling glad she had hexed Ryan. "Yes, Professor," Lily said, trying not to let her eagerness show. "Good. Now, try to stay out of trouble. Unlike your mischievous brothers, I expect you to uphold your family name. Now, off to your dormitory." Despite the serious tone, Lily knew McGonagall's punishment could've been way worse. Maybe she does have her favorites, after all.

Lily practically skipped back to Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to Saturday, and having no idea what await her in the future.


	8. Detention

**Chapter 7: Detention**

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. The past few days had been so busy with the teachers getting ready for the upcoming Christmas Ball, Lily had barely seen Ted in between classes.

On the evening of her detention, she made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Lily suddenly found herself very nervous. It wasn't as if she hadn't spent time alone with Teddy many times before, but it was always during school hours where teachers and students could show up. Tonight, would be entirely different. Lily would be alone with Teddy during evening hours.

Lily tried to shake her nerves, with no success, and knocked on Teddy's office door. Teddy opened, with a bright smile on his gorgeous face. "So, Potter, I heard you gave that git of an ex-boyfriend of yours a makeover the other day," Ted teased.

Lily laughed. "I was just trying to help improve his chances with the ladies. Merlin knows he wouldn't have gotten very far with the mug he had before." Teddy laughed and closed the door behind him. "I figured we would go for a walk around the lake. Is that alright?"

"Hmm," Lily deliberated, "listening to you talk for hours definitely sounds like punishment to me." Teddy rolled his eyes, but stayed smiling. "Very funny. Let's go." They made their way across the empty corridors, out to the dark, snowy lawn, and towards the lake.

"So, what did Peters do to you to end up with the face of a troll's arse?" Ted asked. Lily laughed. "Oh, you know, just the usual with him. Acting as if I can't live without him and trying to force me to go the Christmas Ball with him."

"Oh, I see. So, naturally, you decided to hex him with what seemed to be a pretty powerful Furnunculus hex. From what I've seen, he's still got pimples popping up in all kinds of places," Ted said, humor still in his voice. "Well, I did warn him and would've walked away if the git hadn't tried to hex me with my back turned," Lily said.

"All I can say is, well done, mate. I'm really impressed," Teddy said, proudly, "Plus, that git deserved it." Lily smiled, proud of herself, as well. "Thanks. I thought McGonagall was going to expel me though."

Teddy laughed. "No way. She was just as impressed as I was. She said it was the best Furnunculus hex she'd ever seen."

Lily felt a sense of pride in herself. Being Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, she was taught to defend herself at a young age, but her dad also couldn't help himself from teaching her one of his favorite hexes. _Just in case you need it one day. Just don't hex your brothers. Well, maybe James, but only if he really deserves it._ She remembered him saying to her with a gleam in his eye.

That hex sure did come in handy with James when she was younger, and even more so with Peters the other day. She had to remember to thank her Dad for teaching her that one when she went home for the holidays.

"You know McGonagall is still a bit perplexed as to why the Boil-Cure Potion isn't working effectively on Peters. I've found it best not to mention I diluted the potion with water so his boils take half as long to heal," Teddy said with the same mischievous grin on his face she had seen countless times.

"Have you really?!" Lily exclaimed. Teddy laughed, again. "Well I couldn't let you have all the fun." "But how did you get your hands on the potion before Peters did?" Lily asked, curiously.

Teddy shot her another mischievous, yet attractive, grin. It made Lily feel faint. "Simple. I asked Slughorn if I could assist in brewing the potion. Told him I was thinking about showing the hex in one of my lessons, and needed to know how to brew the correct antidote. When he wasn't looking, I just added the water to Peters' vial."

Lily stared at the man she loved with a mixture of humor and admiration. "Wow, now it's my turn to be impressed," Lily said. Teddy smiled and put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily felt herself shiver in response to the electricity shooting through every inch of her body.

"Well I wasn't going to let that git get away with whatever he'd done to you. I'm sure he will be all cleared up before the Christmas holidays start, but not before the Christmas Ball next weekend."

Lily laughed again. "Did you really have to go ruin his face for the dance, Ted?" "Hey, I was doing the bloke a favor. What kind of professor would I be if I didn't assist my student in hiding the hideous mug he had before? Besides, I think the boils suit him, perfectly." Teddy looked at Lily innocently.

"How humble of you, Professor Lupin," Lily joked, nudging him playfully in the side. "I do what I can, especially for bloody twits who try to hex young witches in empty corridors." Teddy's squeezed Lily's shoulder, reassuringly. "Honestly, Lil, the guy is a complete tool. I was waiting for a chance to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Me, too, if I'm being honest," Lily admitted, thrilled Ted wanted to defend her honor. "So, onto more important news. I've been invited to your family's house for Christmas this year," Teddy said, apprehensively. Lily couldn't contain her excitement. "Really? Oh, that's great news, Ted!" Lily exclaimed.

Teddy used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, something she always noticed he did when he became uncomfortable.

"Oh, sure, me in a room full of people who would like to hex me. Sounds like it's going to be a hoot," Teddy said, sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes. "No one is going to hex you. The only people who aren't glad you ended things with Vic is Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Victoire," Lily said.

"Why would you think that?" Ted asked. Lily blush a little and looked up at the sky. "I may have written to Rose and Mum about it," Lily admitted, sheepishly.

Teddy feigned horror. "The Lily Potter, gossiping about someone's love life? And here I thought you were above all the girls in your class," Ted teased. Lily elbowed him in the ribs, which got a loud, "Ouch, I was only joking," from Teddy.

"I wasn't gossiping, I was just making sure that everyone else wasn't becoming complete nutters like Uncle Bill. In fact, Rose is glad she's no longer forced to wear that god-awful bridesmaid dress Vic picked out for us, but said she won't forgive you for all the fake "sobs of heartbreak" she's been having to endure from Vic."

Teddy laughed a little embarrassingly. "Fake sobs, huh? And here, I thought I left a lasting impression," Teddy snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you did. You know how Vic is, making sure everything is about her. She's keeping up with the heartbreak façade so she gets sympathy from the family. Little does she know, Mum is getting fed up with it."

"Really? I thought they would all back her up since they don't know the real reason," Ted said, shocked. "Look, Ted, my family may not know the whole story, but they don't buy that you just changed your mind and broke Vic's heart," Lily said, seriously.

Teddy looked slightly relieved. "You know how much I admire your family, Lil. Hell, to me, they are my family, too. I've missed them all dearly, but Victoire is their blood. I don't want to show up for Christmas dinner and ruin everyone's time," Teddy said.

Lily rolled her eyes, again. "You'll only ruin it by not being there. Victoire will keep being Victoire. There's nothing we can do to change that, but that also doesn't mean you need to ostracize yourself from our family because she's daft."

Teddy laughed a little. "Oh, alright, I'll go, but if Bill tries to murder me, it's your fault," Teddy teased. "It's not my fault you "broke" his golden child's heart. The blame is all on you, mate," Lily retorted. Teddy laughed again. "I guess you're right there. I just have a feeling this dinner is going to be a disaster," Ted said, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Nah, a disaster would've been seeing me and Rose in those bridesmaid dresses. We all dodge a bullet there. I swear, I think Vic purposely chose pink because it would've looked horrendous on me and Rose," Lily cringed just remembering the pink, poofy mess.

Ted look a little confused. "Why do you say that?" Lily laughed a little. "Red hair and pink dresses don't go well together."

"Well, I know for a fact you would've looked beautiful in anything you wore. Honestly, Lil, you would've stolen the show," Teddy said, smiling and squeezing her shoulder. Lily's heart began to hammer in her chest, while her face turned bright red. That was the first time in her life any man had called her beautiful.

Lily shivered despite the Hot-Air Charm they had been casting on themselves to stay warm. Teddy felt her shake and immediately said, "You must be getting cold. Let's head back up, maybe we can stop at Hagrid's for a cuppa and rock cakes."

Lily remembered her first time trying Hagrid's cooking. She still hadn't forgiven James for making her believe Hagrid could actually cook. "I don't see how you eat those things," Lily said, disgusted. "Easy, after you get past the sounds of broken teeth, they're actually pretty tasty."

"Well you can help yourself. I'd like to keep my teeth perfectly intact, thanks," Lily stated. Teddy shrugged, "Your loss."

Lily laughed as they headed up to the path, and Teddy didn't remove his arm from around her shoulder until they reached Hagrid's hut.

An hour later, as Lily was climbing into her four-poster bed, she concluded that tonight had easily been the best detention she had ever had.


	9. Date

_Author's Note:_ _Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize for the delay in my writing. I'm attending college, and this semester was brutal with taking up my time. I'm on break now, so I will try to update my story as much as possible. I, for one, am so touched and honored by anyone who has taken their time to read my story. This is my first one, and I'm just so happy I can share my love for the HP universe with you._

 _This chapter may be a little drier than the ones I have been writing, but I really wanted to introduce my new character, Louis, in a way that would showcase his own struggles within himself and his journey to being proud of who he is. Thank you all again for your support!_

 **Chapter 8: Date**

 _"You are to meet me at the entrance of the Great Hall at 8 for the dance. Do not be late."_

Lily looked down at the letter Peters had sent her this morning. Incredulously, the git still believed she was going to the Christmas Ball with him. Maybe she should've hit him with a stronger hex.

She began walking to class, still trying to wrap her head around the idiocy that was her ex-boyfriend. As she turned down the corridor to Charms, she stopped abruptly, eyeing Peters and his gang of simple-minded trolls traumatizing a shy boy named, Louis. He was a Gryffindor in her year, but Lily had never spoken to him.

"Get up, you sorry excuse for a wizard," Peters snarled, kicking Louis further to the ground. "Don't you think "witch" would be a term to use?" Jake Pearce snarked. All the trolls began laughing maliciously.

Louis desperately reached for his wand, but Peters was too fast. "I don't think so, you fairy. _Expelliarmus!"_ Peters spat out, casting Louis' wand across the corridor, near Lily's feet. Ryan gave Louis one last kick before pointing his wand directly at Louis' face. "Now then, let's fix that dainty little mug of yours, shall we?" Peters threatened.

Louis looked up with fire in his eyes, not accepting defeat. "From the looks of it, you clearly still haven't gotten your pus-filled mug fixed. Maybe you should focus on your own grotesque face," Louis spat out.

Lily saw a dark shadow cast over Peters' face. It was a darkness even she took a step back from. "You'll pay for that one, you flamer," Peters yelled. Lily felt herself reacting instantly. She yanked her wand out and screamed, " _Stupefy!"_ Peters went flying backwards.

Lily grabbed Louis' wand and rushed over to him. "Are you alright?" Lily asked, handing him his wand. Louis took it, gratefully. "Aye, I'm alright. Thanks to you." Lily turned slightly red. "Ah, don't mention it." She helped him up to his feet, but before she could blink, she heard Louis yell, "Behind you!"

Lily moved out of the way just in time for Peters' hex to soar past her ear, feeling the heat that it had procured. "You daft wanker!" Lily spit out. She began to focus her wand, but before she could even mutter a spell, Louis hit Peters with a perfect Bat-Bogey Hex.

There was a loud squeal from Peters before big black bats started flying out from his nose. Peters quickly ran from the corridor. Lily laughed and stared down Peters' cronies, all of whom now looked a bit nervous. "I suggest if any of you don't want to end up with the same mug as your pathetic mate, you'd leave MY new mate alone."

All three of the morons glanced at each other, unsure of what to do now that their leader had run off, crying like a baby. Slowly, they passed by Lily and Louis, muttering threats as they went.

Lily rolled her eyes at them, but made sure to watch her back this time. After she knew they were gone, she turned to Louis with a huge smile on her face. "That was a bloody brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex! Hell, even my mum would be proud." Louis turned pink and muttered his thanks.

"No, thank you! You saved me from getting hexed," Lily said, gratefully. Louis smiled, "I guess, now, we're even." Lily smiled back and held out her hand. "Lily Potter, I don't think we've ever formally met." Louis grasped her hand and shook. "Louis Collins. Pleased to meet you, Lily."

Lily felt instantly grateful. Not only did Louis save her from a nasty hex, he treated her like a normal human being. She was beyond exhausted with all the so-called "friends" she had obtained because of her parents, and the malicious enemies she somehow had obtain from her short relationship with Peters.

"Well," Louis began nervously, "you take care. See you." He began to walk towards Charms, but Lily rushed after him. "Hey now, don't think you're getting away that easily. I saved your back, you saved mine. We're practically mates already," Lily said. Louis glanced at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I like to keep to myself here." Lily laughed a little, "Well I hate to break it to you, Louis, but I get my stubbornness from my mum. You're stuck with me now."

Louis looked taken aback. "You're not embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lily looked at him, surprised. "Why would I be embarrassed of you?" Lily asked. Louis turned a deep red. "Well, you heard what Peters called me," Louis said, sadly.

Lily stared at him. "And?" Lily asked. Louis stopped and looked at her. "You're not going to judge me?" He asked. Lily laughed. "Louis, what century do you think we live in? No one cares if you root for the same Quidditch team." Louis turned even redder. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Louis pleaded.

Lily looked confused again. "Why is that something you want to hide? You should be proud of who you are," Lily stated. Louis took a deep breath. "Look, you just met me. There are things about my past that give me a compelling reason to keep myself in the dark. So, as my new mate, can I trust you not to tell?" Louis asked. Lily took a deep breath, "I still think this is complete bollocks, but yes, you can trust me."

Louis gave Lily a genuine smile. "Thank you, Lily." Lily smiled back, "No problem, mate." As they entered Charms, Louis asked, excitedly, "So, were you really the one that used the Furnunculus curse on Peters?" "I see news travels fast around Hogwarts," Lily replied. "Well, this is a building full of gossipy teenagers," Louis stated, "speaking of which were all surprised that you hexed the apparent love of your life."

Lily dropped her books on the table, looking incredulously up at Louis. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Louis laughed at Lily's expression, "Apparently, Peters has been telling everyone in our year how obsessed you are with him." Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I swear, I'm going to murder the bloody git," Lily huffed out. Louis laughed again. "Ah, don't worry, all the sane people know the truth."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh that's great, guess that means only me and you, then." Louis smiled and began to reply, but Professor Flitwick started the lesson. Lily was becoming increasingly frustrated with Peters and his lies. First, he cornered her that day she ran into him. Then, he sent that ridiculous note about the dance. Now, he's telling people she's in love with him? How utterly deranged is this guy? Lily just didn't get it.

After the lesson, Louis walked with Lily towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but Lily remained lost in thought. "Hey, are you okay?" Louis asked her, as they approached the Fat Lady. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what Peters is up to," Lily replied.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. Lily explained about the day Peters cornered her and then, about the letter he sent her, demanding she be his date to the Christmas Ball. "I know he's up to something, I just can't figure out what it is," Lily said, confused. "Maybe he wants you back," Louis suggested. Somehow that didn't stick with Lily. "No, my gut tells me there's more to it than that. I feel uneasy, like he's trying to ruin me," Lily concluded.

Lily looked around her. Many witches in her year were staring at her, whispering to one another. Some weren't even trying to hide the disdain they felt towards Lily for not leaving their Ryan alone. Bloody Hell, what was it with these girls and Ryan Peters? He had almost every girl in their year pining after him, believing he was this amazing wizard.

It didn't take Lily long to figure out what kind of guy Peters really was. Ryan took his blood status, and the blood status of other witches and wizards, as deciding factors on who he associates himself with. It made Lily sick when he used the term "mudblood" so freely in front of her. Their relationship ended not even a day after his comments against other witches and wizards with "inferior bloodlines."

Lily rolled her eyes, again. "And the stares continue. I really wish these girls would get a hobby!" Lily said, loudly. Some of the girls jumped and scurried off, while others only smirked and continued their passing judgement of Lily. "Ugh, they're never going to leave me alone. This year is going just splendidly," Lily sighed, rubbing her temples.

Suddenly, Louis perked up. "Hey Lily, I have a great idea. One that will help keep my secret and get everyone off your back!" Louis exclaimed. Lily looked at him, pointedly. "How do you propose we do that?" Lily asked.

"Well, for starters, what do you say about being my date for the Christmas Ball?" Louis smiled, playfully.


	10. Jealousy

_Author's Note: I just want to say thank you, again, to everyone reading my story. Especially to the ones who are following it! I'm extremely grateful and apologize for the delays in my writing. I hope to produce a chapter every week to two weeks, and knowing you guys like my story, gives me even more passion to write. You are all amazing, and I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it! Have a Happy New Year!_

 **Chapter 9: Jealousy**

News that Lily Potter was going to the Christmas Ball with Louis Collins spread like Fiendfyre. In just two weeks, she and Louis had been dubbed the strange, new couple at school. It was maddening. Being the "Chosen One's" daughter made Lily used to being the topic of gossip around Hogwarts, but now, having students gossip over a lie was enough to make her lose it.

She slammed her books down next to Louis as she entered Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Did I mention how much I hate you?" Lily demanded of him. "Well, hello to you, too, darling," Louis said, charmingly. Lily glared at him. "Too much?" Louis innocently asked. "How can you be so okay with all this?" Lily asked, glancing at all the gossiping 7th year girls, who were making it a point to stare them both down.

"Believe me, Lily, I've had people stare at me for worse suspicions than us dating," Louis remarked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it would be better to just be yourself, Lou?" Lily asked, "I mean, no one cares that you're ga—" Louis cut her off. "Quiet! I already told you Lily, I don't want people to know. Please, just do this for me," Louis begged.

"Fine, but you owe me. Your little stunt may have gotten the whole school talking, but it still hasn't gotten Peters off my back," Lily stated, annoyed. "Really? I thought he would've given up and found someone else by now," Louis remarked, surprised.

Lily shook her head. "If anything, he's even more persistent. I have a bad feeling about tonight." Lily couldn't shake the ominous, chilling sensation that went through her when she recalled Peters most recent note.

 _I'm done with the games, Potter. I will have my way with you. Or mark my words, you will be sorry. The Great Hall, 8 o'clock. Don't be late._

Lily felt a shiver go through her spine at the memory. She always knew Peters was a git, but now, she was starting to question if he had an even darker side than she thought. "Hey, Lil, are you okay?" Louis asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Lily shrugged it off. Louis stared at her with concern, but let it go. Over the past two weeks, Louis and Lily had become extremely close. Lily enjoyed having a mate that she wasn't hopelessly in love with. Not that being best mates with Teddy wasn't wonderful, but it sure had brought her horrible moments of heartache this year.

"Listen, Lil, you know you can always talk to me. I'm here for you," Louis assured her, placing his hand over hers. Lily smiled and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks, Louis, but I'm fine, really." All the girls began whispering at Lily and Louis' exchange.

"Ahem," Teddy cleared his throat. Lily snatched her hand from Louis' as fast as she could. "Mr. Collins, Miss Potter. If you two could cease the PDA, I'd like to begin my lesson, thanks," Teddy said, annoyed. Lily turned bright red, while the 7th year girls began to giggle.

"So-sorry, Professor," Lily stammered. Teddy gave her a hard look. "Remember that this is a classroom, not a snogging spot." Lily's jaw dropped. She hadn't been able to see Teddy much the past couple weeks because he had been helping Neville with the Christmas Ball, but for him to talk to her as if she was like all the other immature witches in her year, well, it hurt.

"Oh, next time, I'll remember to find a broom closet for my snog sessions, _Professor,_ " Lily spit out, red now from anger. She heard some of the students gasp. Lily had never smarted off to a professor before, especially not Professor Lupin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your behavior, Miss Potter. I suggest you be silent before you get another ten taken away from your house," Teddy warned, seeing Lily about to respond. Lily rolled her eyes and cursed Teddy under her breath. Some Gryffindors whispered for her to shut it while others began whispering on what made the professor and his star pupil so full of animosity.

No one noticed the dawning look on Louis' face as he glanced back and forth from Lily to Teddy, putting pieces together in his mind.

Lily stayed quiet the rest of class. When the lesson was over, she quickly put her books away, and began to make her way to Lupin's desk. Louis grabbed her hand to stop her. "Lily, I need to talk to you about something." Lily paused and turned around. "I'll only be a few minutes. I'm about to have a chat with Professor Lupin," Lily said, still annoyed.

"Yeah, but, it's important that we talk," Louis stated. Lily glanced around at the lingering 7th years. She smiled at Louis. "Wait for me by the staircase. I'll only be a minute," Lily said, sweetly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed up to Ted's desk.

Louis took a deep breath and walked out of the room. After everyone exited the room, Lily turned on Teddy. "What the bloody Hell was that all about earlier?" Lily demanded. Teddy stared her down. "I won't stand for inappropriate behavior during my lesson," Teddy warned.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "What in Merlin's name are you getting on about? He touched my hand!" Lily exclaimed. Teddy rolled his eyes. "That's enough, Lily. I won't apologize for making you aware of your actions." Lily turned red again. "Are you being serious right now, Ted? You're acting like a right git, you know that?"

Teddy's eyes stayed hard, but his hair turned red at the insult. "Oh, how am I being a git for trying to stop you from making a fool of yourself?" Teddy demanded, insulted. Lily stared at him, incredulously. "A fool of myself? He held my hand! He wasn't bloody snogging me!" Lily yelled.

Teddy turned red in the face. "If you want to act like all the other girls in your year, go ahead, but I held you at a higher standard than that," Teddy retorted. Lily was lost for words. _Teddy never acted like this_. Lily thought to herself. _It was almost as if he was…._

"Wait a minute," Lily began, "Ted, are you…jealous?" Teddy turned even redder. "N-no, I'm not. I just want you to be more mature. I've heard the rumors going around school about you and this Louis fellow," Teddy stammered out. Lily stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, Ted! I can't believe you of all people bought into the daft gossip going around this place. You are so dense!" Lily couldn't stop laughing. "You're going to the Ball with Collins, aren't you?" Teddy asked. Lily looked up at him. "Well, yes, but it's not entirely what you think, Ted." Lily began to explain, but remembered her promise to Louis.

"What do you mean, Lily?" Teddy was confused. "I can't really tell you, Ted. You're just going to have to trust when I say it's not what you think," Lily said. "I don't understand, Lil, we tell each other everything. What's going on with you and this Collins guy that you don't want to talk to me about?" Teddy pushed.

Lily took a deep breath. "Look, Ted, all I'm saying is don't buy into the gossip around school. Mine and Louis' business is our own, okay?" She could tell Teddy wasn't happy about her last statement, but sighed resignedly. "Fine, Lily, do what you want. Just be careful, alright? I don't want to see you get hurt," Teddy said seriously.

Lily smiled at Teddy's concern for her. She could feel herself begin to hope for something more between them again. "Ted, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me," Lily began. Teddy shifted, nervously. "Alright," Ted murmured.

"Were you really just looking out for me in class today or were you jealous?" Lily asked, nervously. Teddy didn't answer right away. They stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look, Lil, I'm sorry for how I acted in class today. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'll add the house points back that I took," Ted said, turning towards his office door. Lily was determined to get a real answer though.

Before he could reach for the handle, Lily spoke. "That's not what I asked, Ted." She saw him look up and take a deep breath. He turned to look at her, his hair now a passionate red. "Honestly, Lil, it made me jealous as Hell." With that, he turned the handle and walked into his office.

Lily's heart was hammering in her chest. She had a turned a bright, bright red, and was smiling like a kid in Diagon Alley for the first time. She hadn't let herself hope for much from Ted, but his last confession made her long for something more one day.

She was still smiling as she began walking back to Gryffindor Common Room, lost in thought. She didn't even notice when Louis stepped directly in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry, I forgot to meet you," Lily apologized. Louis just stared at her with knowing eyes. Lily shifted uncomfortably. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"So, Lil," Louis stated matter-of-factly, "when were you planning on telling me that you're in love with Professor Lupin?"


End file.
